


Копия

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Introspection, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё, что он слышал от других — клон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Копия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [copy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322536) by [aerynlallaboso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso). 



Когда он впервые встретил госпожу Цунаде Сенджу, Пятую хокаге, на нём была маска. Цунаде попросила её снять, и долгое время изучала его лицо.

И он знал, что она пыталась увидеть. То же, что и остальные при первом с ним знакомстве. Никто не понимал научный жаргон, преследовавший его с детства: он был генетическим клоном. Его клетки связали с ДНК Хаширамы Сенджу через несколько лет после рождения, но люди неизменно называли его клоном и пытались выискать схожесть с Первым как в чертах лица, так и в способностях.

— Ты не похож на моего деда, — задумчиво произнесла Цунаде.

Тензо натянуто улыбнулся.

— Нет, госпожа. Я лишь владею древесными техниками Первого, вот и всё.

Люди спрашивали его: «Помнишь, каково это биться с Мадарой?» и ржали. Можно подумать, он слышал этот вопрос впервые. Тем не менее, Тензо терпеливо и вежливо объяснял, что он не Первый. А люди продолжали подшучивать над ним.

Иногда, когда он был помоложе, то забирался на высокое дерево на самой границе домов «Корня» и, глядя на высеченное из камня лицо Первого хокаге, трогал своё. Ему становилось страшно, что пройдут годы, и он станет выглядеть так же. От мысли, что когда-то он может потерять _свои_ глаза, нос, рот, и тогда никто не сможет отличить его от Хаширамы Сенджу.

Маленький Киное на это лишь качал головой и старался не поддаваться панике, как и прочим эмоциям.

Но он так и не смог избавиться от страха, даже покинув «Корень». Тот рос вместе с ним. Тензо познакомился с новыми людьми, но ничего не изменилось. Во всех своих кошмарах, если он не находился в резервуаре для опытов, то терял самого себя, возвращаясь в прошлое: его бывший учитель подкрадывался к нему со спины и утаскивал обратно в «Корень». И тогда он вновь становился Киное. Шёл к дереву и находил труп Юкими, либо встречался с ней в убежище. Тогда она раз за разом повторяла, что он никакой не Тензо, а самый настоящий врунишка. Орочимару же неподвижно сидел за столом и смеялся. Вместо татуировки АНБУ на плече Тензо красовался номер подопытного. Тогда он поворачивался к зеркалу, но видел в нём не своё отражение, а лицо Хаширамы Сенджу.

Раз, а может, два, когда рядом не было ни души, Тензо кричал, обращая весь свой гнев на каменный лик Первого. Кричал, обвиняя его во всех своих бедах до тех пор, пока лёгкие не начинали гореть. Тогда его отпускало минут на пять.

Со временем Тензо начал сторониться всех, кто любил пошутить на больную тему.

Он предпочитал компанию тех людей, которые обращались с ним, как с нормальным живым человеком. Тех, чьи имена даже отдалённо не напоминали имя Хаширамы, тех, у кого были родители и, возможно, даже братья и сёстры, просто он об этом не помнил. И тех, у кого были схожие с ним мысли, чувства и предпочтения.

Древесные техники не могли ему помочь добиться расположения окружающих, это уж точно. Все дзюцу, которые он применял, использовал Первый хокаге. Поэтому каждый раз, когда он демонстрировал свою силу, его сравнивали с Хаширамой. Тензо мог вырастить дерево выше резиденции хокаге, но Хаширама мог вырастить целый лес и спрятать деревню от посторонних глаз! Он мог создать деревянного дракона, зато Хаширама мог бы сделать десяток таких за раз!

Когда он тренировался и оттачивал техники Первого, то всегда добавлял что-то от себя. Хашираму мало интересовала архитектура. Тензо же проглатывал книги по архитектуре одну книгу за другой, а после перекладывал теорию на практику, возводя дома и здания с мелкими проработанными деталями, вливая в каждый резной орнамент свою энергию.

«Очень хорошо, дитя», — как всегда сказали бы старейшины. Так было и в его двадцать второй день рождения, на демонстрации его силы вот уже в пятисотый раз, на уход Какаши из АНБУ, на результат дзюцу, которое кто-то, смеха ради, наложил на него, отчего он стал точной копией Хаширамы. А Тензо _закричал_ , проснувшись и увидев себя в зеркале. Вцепился в собственное лицо так, словно таял на глазах…

Это был ужасный день. Не то, чтобы в его жизни их набралось много, особенно сейчас, когда рядом с ним находились Какаши и команда номер семь. Они напоминали ему о том, что он настоящий, со своим местом в жизни, с друзьями, что он человек, а не копия того, кто давно мёртв.

Тем не менее, он по-прежнему неосознанно касался своего лица, проходя мимо зеркал, и до сих пор обходил стороной книги по истории правления Первого хокаге. Ему всё так же снились резервуары убежища Орочимару.

— А, — сказала Цунаде, встретившись с ним взглядом. — У тебя, безусловно, более каменное лицо, чем у него.

Тензо непонимающе моргнул, но его губы против воли растянулись в благодарной улыбке.

— Приму это за комплимент, госпожа.


End file.
